minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alvoria/WotW 28 - It's coming... It's coming!!!
What's coming? What's happening? Tell us PsychoSupreme! We need answers! 0_0 ... is what probably none of you are saying. ;-) Last week on Thursday I decided that I was sick of nearly getting heat stroke every day at work. Well... I had actually decided that a while before hand, but I was waiting for the bonus the management promised us before I did anything about it. A couple hundred dollars in the bank, I did some paperwork to do something I should have done years ago: I'm going part time! ^_^ ^ crickets ^ OK, fine. It may not seem like a huge deal, but it is for me. My income will be lower, but I'll also be much healthier, have a much lower chance of sudden heat-related death, and have way more free time. As far as I'm concerned, these are good things. :-D So what do I plan to do with my free time? Well I'll tell you what my priorities are: First, I'm going to finish converting Stained Wood to the newest version of Custom Stuff. This includes adding all of the stuff I had yet to add... or at least all of it that's presently possible. More will be available with CS2, of course. Second priority will be to finish "Sanity". I'm so close I can almost taste it, but having heat exhaustion most of the time has made it impossible to do a lot of artistic work lately. Just a few mobs and miscellaneous things, and it'll be ready to ship. ^_^ Finally, and this is the big one, I'm going to become a Youtube personality. Yea, I know what everyone says: don't count on getting big. Whatever. I'm not counting on getting big. If I were, I would have quit my horrible job. No, instead I'm just going to give it my all and see what happens. Maybe I'll make a living on it, maybe I'll have to go back to full time and die of heat stroke. Maybe I'll just put together an art portfolio and go get a job doing what I went to school for. Who knows? All I know is that I'll finally have enough time to try stuff and, yes, I'm just crazy enough to follow my dreams! X-D It'll take a few months to get that all together considering all the non-Minecraft stuff in my life... but there it is. I have a plan that doesn't involve heat related death and I'm going for it. Upcoming Projects Part 2 Last week in my Blog I talked about the Custom Stuff projects I've got coming up. Flamarow and I fleshed out a few ideas in the comments, and I now feel more confident about going forward with all of them once CS2 comes out. The thing is... I forgot to mention one. Hey, it was like four in the morning when I wrote that. Cut me some slack! Chocolate Stuff This is kind of a pet project rather than a full blown mod. What this project will do is add several varieties of Chocolate to the game, each with their own benefits. All bars restore two drumsticks (4 points) of hunger, and give six in saturation making them a decent food source if you can farm the cocoa required to make them. Milk Chocolate - Milk Chocolate is the basic chocolate bar of the mod. Milk Chocolate gives you a minor sugar rush bestowing speed for a few seconds after consumption. Dark Chocolate - Dark Chocolate is the most filling chocolate. It fills an extra two points of hunger and saturation. White Chocolate - '''Cocoa butter will be part of the mod... somehow. When I figure out how that works, using it in place of the cocoa beans will produce white chocolate. I haven't figured out what it does though. :-( Any suggestions? '''Mint Chocolate - '''By using the leaves of Mint Plants (Thanks Flamarow), mint chocolate can be created. In addition to the normal benefits, it will heal one heart (two points) of damage instantly upon consumption. In addition, you can take these base varieties of chocolate bars and mix them with other ingredients to make superior forms of chocolate: '''Chocolate with Fruit! - Milk, Dark, and White chocolate can be combined with an apple to make a superior item. Not only will it fill an extra two units of hunger beyond its normal allotment, but it will also greatly extent the extra benefit of the chocolate. Chocolate with Nuts! - The mod will also include almond trees, which will allow for the harvesting of almonds. Almonds in chocolate will max out the saturation of the eater, in addition to providing the other benefits. Almonds can be added to all four base varieties of chocolate. Fruit & Nut Chocolate! - The best chocolate in the game! My using both apples and almonds on a bar of chocolate, it supremely extends the benefits of the bar as well as maxing out both hunger and saturation in one swoop! This is the good stuff! Cookies & Creme! - Adding a cookie to a white chocolate bar will add a second effect to whatever the first one is. Sorry, I don't think about white chocolate much. :-( Any ideas? Cookies & Mint! - Adding a cookie to a Mint Chocolate bar adds an extra heart to its instant healing effect. A potion of instant healing will still be more effective, but this restores health too so there's a balance. Finally, there's some other things the mod adds: Mint Plants - This plant will slowly grow on grass or dirt, and when mature begin spreading. Be warned, Mint may smell good but it's really a weed that will spread across the terrain if given the chance. Can be harvested for Mint Seeds and Mint Leaves. Almond Trees - These are rare trees that are found wherever trees can be found really. The leaves slowly develop almonds which can either be obtained by destroying the leaf, or cutting them off with sheers which spares the leaves. The leaves may also drop saplings when destroyed. The wood will be unique and have its own set of planks and associated items. You know, because I have to add something to decorate with in every mod I do. ;-) Bucket of Chocolate - What good is a mod about chocolate if you can't recreate Willy Wonka's chocolate factory?! Melting some Milk Chocolate in a bucket will make a bucket of chocolate which is a place-able liquid. It's FUN! And there you have it folks. Any ideas or comments? Let me know! ^_^ Category:Blog posts